<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Song In Your Soul by IadaAnfisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191183">The Song In Your Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IadaAnfisa/pseuds/IadaAnfisa'>IadaAnfisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Song In Your Soul [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IadaAnfisa/pseuds/IadaAnfisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every monster has a soul song. Something unique to them and them alone. When a monster dances to the song in their soul, or their soulmate dances to theirs nearby, the bond can be recognized by their other half. Humans can't feel their souls. Humans can't dance to their soul's song. So why can you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Song In Your Soul [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Ok so this is more like an OC x Sans I would think, but I'm still putting it as reader anyway. Let's just do a small introduction ok? And yes yes I know that I currently have another story that I'm still working on, and I will still update Behind the Screens, but when I get an idea, I need to act on it. Meaning, congrats, you're all getting a new story that I will be working on along side Behind the Screen. Updates will still be on the weekends for both stories, sorry but that's when I'm the most free and relaxed enough to write. Ok, intro time.</p><p>        You are an introverted wallflower simply a part of the crowd. A lot of people know that you exist, but that's basically it. You go to class (whatever major you want, yes you're in college), you go home, do the work, repeat. You have a sister that works almost all day, and a cat (had to). Again, your looks are up to you, and sorry, but yes the reader is a girl. How do you meet Sans? What mysteries lie within the story?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        You wouldn't say that you were outgoing, but you wouldn't call yourself a loner either. There are some people that you hang out with, but you don't go out of your way to socialize. You are content with simply smiling and going on with your day. You like keeping yourself busy, but you don't overwork. You're just in between, you like being in the middle. </p><p>        But one thing you always enjoyed more than anything is dancing. You're so embarrassed about it though, because you never thought you were good. You don't even have a specific type of dance, you just go with the flow and move as your body deems fit to whatever song comes on. You always made sure you were alone before busting out your moves, because you were positive that if anyone saw you, they would laugh. When your older sister finally convinced you to dance in public, you found that people actually enjoyed watching you, and started feeling more confident. </p><p>        But when you turned sixteen, something odd started to happen. It was small at first, so you wrote it off as not getting enough sleep or eating something off, but the more it happened, the more obvious it got. Whenever you danced, small lights started to appear around your body, almost in tune to whatever you were dancing. You stopped dancing in public until you were sure that it would leave, but it never did. You were scared, but didn't dare tell your sister because you didn't want to worry her.</p><p>        One day, when your sister had gone to her college classes and you had the house to yourself, you couldn't help yourself. You made sure all of the curtains were closed, then started dancing. You didn't have a song to dance to, so you just let instincts take over. That is, until you opened your eyes again.       </p><p>        Green and blue lights were surrounding the entire room, sending off an aurora of beautiful lights and swirls. You were mesmerized, until you realized the source.....you.</p><p>        The lights were emitting from your body, and in your panic you stopped dancing, and the lights slowly disappeared. If you were afraid before, you were hysterical now. You were too afraid to ever dance in public again, and you started to become slightly more closed off.</p><p>        Your sister started to worry of course, and asked what was wrong, but you insisted it was nothing, and that you simply just lost interest in dancing. She didn't believe you, but eventually gave up.</p><p>        Now, you're 21 and go to college while studying (put whatever you want in). You couldn't let go of dancing completely though, so it was blessing when you found a hidden clearing in the forest near the city you lived in. It was completely by accident that you found it, and you are glad for your sharp eyes to see the small entrance in the side of the mountain. </p><p>        Mount Ebott had always been closed off, but as an adventurous person, you had eagerly snuck around the signs and explored. When you found the clearing, you were in awe. It was closed in yet gave off the feeling of something beautiful and mysterious. After a week, you discovered that the tall blue flowers that surrounded it was unknown to all botany books you had read in hopes of finding the name. It echoed back whatever you told it, but surprisingly the sound never left the clearing. You decided that it would be the perfect hiding place to practice dancing without being afraid of someone showing up and seeing the lights.</p><p>        You were still afraid and confused though because you still had no explanation about the lights, and you were concerned that if you told anyone, they would send you to the nearest government lab to be disected. Oh you tried to research it, but nothing came up. There was no one else who had this strange phenomenon.</p><p>        Until the monsters showed up.</p><p>        When the monsters emerged from Mount Ebott, of course humans were cautious. They immediately started putting all kinds of restrictions on them, and this made you pity them. How would you feel if you came out of a prison only to be harassed and rioted against? Still, despite your sympathy, you stayed away from the monsters, not wanting to draw attention to yourself, considering your....uh.....condition.</p><p>        You always visited the park on your free days to climb a tree and read a book. It was one of your favorite hobbies, and that's when you saw it.</p><p>        It started off like any other normal day. Kids were running around and couples were simply enjoying the scenery. You were reading when you looked down to angry shouts and screams. Turns out a group of arrogant teenagers were trying to harrass some poor dog monsters. Sadness, anger, pity....so many emotions were starting to filter through you at that moment. </p><p>        One of the teenagers were making fun of the monsters for their dancing. It was a well known fact since the monsters arrived that they were all very fond of dancing, but the teens were boasting that they could show up any stupid monster any day. They challenged the dogs to a dance off to prove themselves, but the monsters not surprisingly refused. They tried to keep to themselves after all, and you couldn't understand why no one else seemed to get that.</p><p>        You were debating helping out when one of the teenagers pushed the female dog over, obviously trying to get them riled up, and it worked. The male immediately growled and agreed to their challenge. And that's when you saw it.</p><p>        The human had gone first, and even you could see that there was no real passion or feeling in his moves. It was almost embarrassing to watch, but when the dog went up, you were left speechless.</p><p>        The lights, he had the lights around him.</p><p>        His lights were white, not like yours at all, and seemed to move and sway according to his moves. His partner seemed to be watching with what had to be the most realistic puppy love look you've ever seen. You couldn't believe it, after all this time, you had finally seen someone else with the lights. But it left you with more questions than answers. Why do you have it? Is it something that usually only monsters get? What do they mean? You were to embarrassed to go and ask the monsters yourself, seeing as no other humans have them, you didn't want to be seen as some kind of anomaly.</p><p>        Little did you know, that you would find the answer pretty soon. And it wasn't anything you could have ever expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It's been a few months since the monsters emerged, and you shamelessly spy on them from your favorite spot in the tree. Ever since the dance off between those dog monsters and the humans, the monsters have made this park their normal hang out to dance and just relax. You were glad for this, because they always chose a spot you could easily see from your hiding place. You hadn't seen any more lights from the dances, though, and this was leading you to be a bit discouraged. It showed up the first time that dog dance, why won't they show up again?</p><p>        You sighed and watched as the last of the monsters went home. Well, now what?</p><p>        "u-um, e-excuse me?"</p><p>        You jump and make a small squealing noise as you whip your head around to face the voice. The owner also made their own squealing noise and jumped, well, floated, back. </p><p>        "o-oh! i-i'm sorry! i should have known better." the owner was that dj ghost that was always doing the music for the monster dance groups that came into the park. Aw shoot you were busted! wait, no, you don't know that yet. calm yourself.</p><p>        "O-oh! haha, don't worry about it! Um, can I help you?" Stay calm Stay Calm STAY CALM</p><p>        "Um, I'm really sorry to intrude, and I'm probably just being stupidly paranoid again, but if you like the music, you can just come on and join us? Unless I'm wrong, I'm so sorry for bothering you."</p><p>        You can already tell that this poor soul has some anxiety issues, and some deeply buried mother instincts were starting to stir inside of you.</p><p>        "It's fine! I'm so so so sorry for spying like some sort of creep, I just really like your music and the dancing. I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>        "Y-you like my music?"</p><p>        Why does the poor thing look so surprised? That's it, I'm adopting him not literally</p><p>        "I'm (Y/N), I wish we met on less creepy circumstances, er...."</p><p>        "I-i'm Napstablook."</p><p>        "Well, Napstablook, you should know that your music is incredible! I love listening to it every time I visit the park."</p><p>        "W-well, I can't take all of the credit. M-my friend S-shyren helps me out a lot."</p><p>        "Then please tell her from my behalf that I think your music is amazing." I smile at him, I like him already.</p><p>        "W-would you like to meet her? we live at the same apartment complex, w-we're neighbors too."</p><p>        "I don't think it would be wise to let a stranger know where you live Napstablook." He's way too trusting, poor thing, what if it was someone else, you think. </p><p>        "I u-understand your thinking, t-thank you for being concerned, but m-monsters can sense intentions, and y-you're soul is good and kind. I-if you still feel uncomfortable, we c-can meet up somewhere else. Or I misread the s-situation, Oh! i'm so sorry, i'm being insensitive." You hate it when people cry, and if you didn't doubt that you fall out of the tree if you hugged him, then you would have. </p><p>        "Please don't apologize Napsta! I would love to meet Shyren!"</p><p>        "A-and the others?" </p><p>        You stiffen a bit at the thought of meeting so many new people after being isolated for so long. You don't want to disappoint the sad ghost, but....</p><p>        "C-can we limit it to Shyren for now?"</p><p>        "O-oh, ok. Where would you like to meet? I would probably pick someplace you'd hate, so you should choose." Poor innocent youth, you were going to protect him from the cold harsh world.</p><p>        "You know what? pick wherever you'd like Napstablook, I'm sure I'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>Timeskip</p><p> </p><p>        It's been weeks since you met Napstablook, and you are proud to say that you have made two new best friends in your life. Shyren was an equally shy mermaid looking monster with an incredible talent for music, and you resigned to the fact that you were going to be a mother to these two for as long as you lived, because stars forbid you were going to let anyone hurt them.</p><p>        Still, as much as you love your new friends, they haven't mentioned any lights as you were kind of hoping they would. You were still left with the mystery of what they were and what they meant. The stress was starting to get to you and you knew what that meant.</p><p>        You needed to go to your secret place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You sneaked your way to the mountain past the police tape and signs. Ever since the monsters emerged, the police had shut down the mountain for "research" and it was gettting gradually harder to sneak back in. But at the same time, it was the only place you felt safe enough to dance, so you risked it.</p><p>        Finally making it to the clearing, you didn't bother to put on any music, instead leaving your bag by one of the flowers and doing some casual stretches. You noticed that the lights always seemed brighter when you danced purely on instincts instead of to a specific tune or rhythm, and despite your fear, you find yourself wanting to explore you situation.</p><p>        You get into position, and start to dance</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sans was beyond exhausted at this point. The surface had definitely not been all it had cracked up to be. Sure he loved the sky, the stars, the sense of freedom, but then he's hit with all of the racism, and hate, and difficulties the humans would throw at him and his friends. Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth. Then he would look at the night sky and decide that it was.</p><p>        Still, as much as he enjoyed the company of his friends, sometimes he felt the need to just hide away and get some time to himself to simply enjoy the stars and fresh air. Tonight was one of those times.</p><p>        He scoffed at the police tape surrounding the mountain. Ever monster has the suspicion that the police were actually researcching the barrier to lock them back up, but he believed it more than most. Others just wanted to hope and believe that every thing was going to be all right, and as much as he wanted to be one of them, he just couldn't</p><p>        Sans sighed and pushed his way past the tape, walking around a bit in the woods before finding a good spot and stared up at all the constellations he was starting to research. He listed them off the top of his head when he spotted them, feeling one of those rare moments of contentment. </p><p>        He was there for a few hours before deciding that he should probably get back before Paps got too worried. He didn't get far though, when he heard a song that felt familiar, yet not at the same time. What was that?</p><p>        He slowly made his way deeper into the woods. Where was that tune coming from? It was so faint that he would have missed it if there were any other noises. Why did soul feel so weird all of a sudden? What was going on?</p><p>        He starting to pass by some familiar flowers, making him wonder how echo flowers could have possibly grown out of waterfall. He heard some of the fading echoes, sounding like fabric moving and slight pants.</p><p>        'Someone's dancing.' He concluded. 'but who would be up here so late at night? well, besides me that is.'</p><p>        He finally managed to stop at a clearing, but what he saw made him freeze and his soul felt like it just exploded.</p><p>        For dancing in the middle of a clearing of echo flowers was a human girl, surrounded by green and blue lights, dancing too a tune she couldn't hear, and one thought crossed his mind.</p><p>        'Soulmate.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Sans couldn't believe his own eyes. He had a soulmate, a human soulmate. No wonder he never found his in the Underground! Still, what if she hated monsters? What would he do then? How did she feel when her soul song started making those lights? Was she scared? How is he supposed to talk to her? HE WAS FREAKING OUT!</p><p>        You were content as you moved freely along to a hidden rhythm. No one knows of this place, so it didn't bother you that it was open. Who would be on illegal property like this besides you anyway?</p><p>        You didn't even notice when footsteps started somewhere near you and got closer, stopping a few feet from where you were dancing. You always seemed to lose yourself to a hidden song whenever you danced like this. </p><p>        Sans couldn't believe how graceful you looked as you moved into a rhythm unlike any one specific dance. It was like you had a style all on your own. He couldn't help but get closer, and soon the urge to dance along side his soulmate became too strong as he moved along to a rhythm only known to the two of you. It felt so right to just move like this, as if it was something you two had done often together. </p><p>        He had no idea how much time had passed, he doubt you even had noticed when a partner had joined your little dance. When the feeling finally started to fade, he could feel his soul humming in satisfaction. So this is what it was like to find a soulmate.</p><p>        You slowed down as the feeling around you started to fade. You were starting to relax and smile when you noticed that an arm was around your waste and you could hear someone else breathing besides you. You snapped your eyes open in shock at the sight of the monster in front of you. How long had he been there? Oh stars did he dance with you?!? Now that you were out of that daze you could slightly remember someone coming closer and fitting into the dance with you as if it was natural, and it felt so natural too.</p><p>        "W-wha!-I-how-who?!?" You tried to stammer out something, anything, but it seemed like your voice had failed you as you stared into the eyesockets of the literal illustration of death itself. Oddly though, you didn't feel any fear. It was actually really comforting for some reason, and that freaked you out even worse. </p><p>        Sans smiled a bit in amusement as your face started to resemble a tomato more and more. He thought it was adorable, but new he should probably do something before you freaked out too badly. </p><p>        'After all, she probably doesn't know what's going on.'</p><p>        "hey there angel." He smiled trying to ease your mind. "nice moves." (Author: *screams in frustration at how cheesy that sounded, gets hit by editor to continue*)</p><p>        "A-angel!?! W-what's going on? How did you-? When did you-? Why did you-?" You were starting to feel paranoia creep into the back of your mind. No one had ever found your secret place. This was your secret place, you safe haven. What would you do now that it had been discovered. OH STARS HE SAW THE LIGHTS!</p><p>        "you probably need an explanation." By now he had let you go and stepped a few feet back, shoving his hands into his pockets. "the name's-"</p><p>        You took the opportunity to make a break for it. Knowing these woods like the back of your hand came in handy at times like this. </p><p>        Sans blinked in shock when you seemed to disappear by how fast you had run off. That shock turned to panic at the thought of losing sight of you and not being able to find you again. He took off in the same direction you had, shortcutting a few times to try and find out where you had gone too, but he had lost you due to not taking action sooner. He could feel his soul dimming at the thought that you might have run off due to him being a monster. Why had you run? Will you come back? What if he never sees you again?</p><p>        He searched for hours, before he finally tracked you down to the road, where he can tell you had stashed a bike and probably ridden off. Great, now  he'll never find you. In a city as big as this? He gets more dejected before he finally shortcuts home in an even worse mood then before.</p><p>        You reached home panting and wheezing from how fast you had pedaled back. You couldn't believe what had just happened. A monster had seen the lights! What if they thought you were weird now! What if they told the authorities? What if they experimented on you themselves? What if they start to avoid you? You just became friends with Napstablook and Shyren, you didn't want to lose them</p><p>        You sighed and crawled into your bed. </p><p>        'It doesn't matter, it was dark. Maybe he didn't get a good look at my face.' You blush at the memory of the dance. 'I'll just have to find a new place to dance. Besides, in a city as big as this? He'll never be able to find me.'</p><p>        Little did you know, that a certain skeleton had just determined that finding you was something he was not going to give up on, if it was the last thing he did</p><p> </p><p>Timeskip to a month later</p><p> </p><p>        You had never found another place to dance, and you were still too scared to go back to that wonderful place back on Mount Ebott. What if the skeleton was waiting for you there? Still, the thought of seeing him again seemed to spark something that you were too scared to investigate further. Why would you want to see him again anyway? He was probably up to no good. </p><p>        You were hanging out with your best friends, Napsta and Shy (what you had started to call them), when Napsta floated up to you and showed a flyer for his cousin's new party that was happening that evening. </p><p>        "I know that this is terrible of me, but do you think you could help me with the equipment? I'm sorry if you don't want to, you don't have to. It's just that I'm supposed to be dj and need someone with arms to help pass me cds and lift the equipment, and ghosts don't have arms. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>        You sigh the further the adorable ghost talks. You had been trying with no luck to get him to be more confident in himself. "Of course I'll help you Napsta! That's what friends are for! Just tell me when to come."</p><p>        You helped Napsta and Shy set up for the party and sort through the cds as people start to arrive. You don't mind that it's mostly a monster party, after all, you weren't here to participate, you were here to help your friend. And monsters were cool! You were best friends with two of them, after all.</p><p>        A few hours later, you started to get a weird feeling in your chest. You tried to ignore it, but it kept getting stronger. It reminded you of that time in the forest when you had met the skeleton. It felt almost like...excitement? why?</p><p>        For some reason, you found yourself scanning the crowd until your eyes locked onto a pair of glowing eyesockets.         </p><p>        'Oh shoot.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sans didn't really want to go to Metta's party, but Paps was such a big fan that he couldn't say no. Still, he just wasn't feeling up to it. It had been a month since he had lost sight of his soulmate, and he had been spiraling deeper into depression the more time that passed. Papyrus had thought that it would get a good idea to get him out of the house for the evening, and Sans just didn't have the heart to refuse his brother.</p><p>        He grumbled in the corner as monsters danced in front of him. He barely even danced anymore, why did Paps want him at this party? He stopped when a familiar feeling seemed to spark in his soul.</p><p>        'No way. Here? Of all places?'</p><p>        He tried to stay cool on the outside as his eyesockets frantically scanned across the crowd. Most of the guests were monsters, although a few humans were here, but none of them were the one he wanted to find.</p><p>        'Where is she? She has to be here! I can feel it.'</p><p>        His eyesockets lock onto a figure beside Napstablook as the ghost played as dj to the party. Almost as if you could sense him (No duh me. *gets smacked again*) you turned to stare right back at him and his soul did flips. He hadn't really gotten a good look at you back in the forest, but now that he could really see you, he felt stunned. Maybe it was just the soulmate connection that made him feel like this, but he didn't care. </p><p>        You avoided your gaze and tried to look anywhere else but him. What was he doing here? Aw man you were going to die weren't you?</p><p>        You look back up when monsters seemed to cheer even harder, watching as the skeleton had made his way right to the middle of the dance floor. What was he doing?</p><p>        He sent a wink towards you as a new song started to play. And with that he started to dance. </p><p>        You couldn't seem to take your eyes off of him, how does he dance like that? it was captivating to say the least. You didn't seem to notice anything else as you watched him, completely shut off from the world.</p><p>        Sans panicked a bit more when you look away, half afraid that you would leave again like at the forest, so he did the only thing he could think of that would call for attention. He moved his way to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. He was pleased to notice when you had returned to watching him. He just found you again, he was going to do what he could to make you stick around this time.</p><p>        By the time he was finishing dancing, you had finally how close he had moved to you. You were so lost in the dance that you hadn't noticed. You were going to move back when he caught your hand and dipped you to finish the song, resulting in you a blushing mess as the monsters  wooped and hollered around you.</p><p>        You couldn't look away from his eyes as you both stayed like that for a bit. He smiled and looked almost pleased with himself and completely at peace.</p><p>        "nice to see you again, angel. going to stick around this time soulmate?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "nice to see you again, angel. gonna stick around this time soulmate?"</p><p>        soul what now?</p><p>        Safe to say, your face resembled a tomato by now as the skeleton slowly raises you back up to your feet and makes sure you were able to stand on your feet without falling. He still hadn't let you go and didn't look like he was planning on it any time soon. </p><p>        "you all right there angel?" He looked so content at the moment, and you could feel your soul settling itself down despite the paranoia whispering in the back of your mind. He saw you dance! He saw the lights!</p><p>        "U-uh-wha-it-I-" And now you speech has left you.</p><p>        He just looks amused. "you stutter a lot, don't you?"</p><p>        Yeah, that didn't help your situation. </p><p>        You tried to hide your face, but the position you were currently in didn't allow it. His arm was still around your waist and you weren't exactly willing to bury your face in his chest, even if it was to hide your embarrassment, in fact, it might just make it worse. </p><p>        "i'm sure you want an explanation." You get a sense of deja vu since that was almost the same thing he had said in the woods. "but let's start off properly this time. the name's sans, sans the skeleton."</p><p>        You look around, but everyone seemed to have gone back to their own worlds, leaving you to face the situation alone. </p><p>        The skeleton also seemed to look around for a bit. "hm, not the best place to have this talk." He turns back to you and somehow winks. "let's take this somewhere a little more private." (don't even think about it guys, I don't write that kind of stuff, didn't even realise how that might have been taken until after i typed it. I will never write that, so don't get any funny ideas -_-). </p><p>        And with that, the world around you vanished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        (I would have left it at a cliffhanger like that, but that would be way to short of a chapter, so continue we shall). </p><p>        When your vision came back, you were in a completely different house, one that was empty instead of filled with monsters. You frantically look around as you try to process what just happened.</p><p>        "WHERE-?"</p><p>        "calm down, i'm not gonna do anything." Sans plops down on the couch, taking you with him since he still hadn't let you go. It felt almost as if you would disappear again if he did. "just thought that we would want to be somewhere quieter when i explain things. give me a minute." He brings out his phone with the arm that isn't still around you and texts someone, albeit slowly. After he is done, he pockets the device and turns back to you. "just wanted to let my bro know where i am so he doesn't panic."</p><p>        You were getting increasingly nervous the more time you were here. What about your sister. That thought brought a whole new level of panic. You knew she would never approve of you going to a party, and you had planned to leave early in order to avoid suspicion, but now you were in an area you had no knowledge of. STARS YOU JUST GOT KIDNAPPED DIDN'T YOU?</p><p>        "i already said i wasn't going to do anything to you." The skeleton seemed to notice where your train of thought was heading. He sighed looking dejected. "i promise, you're not in any danger. just didn't wanna risk you running off on me again. you...uh...aren't going to, are you?"</p><p>        You tried to form words, but it looked as though you were still frozen in that area.</p><p>        He sighs again. "ok, let's try to start over. like i mentioned, i'm sans. what's your name, unless," He gives a small laugh. "you want me to keep calling you angel."</p><p>        "Wha-no I!" You tried to calm down enough to talk. "It's (Y/N)." you mumble out.</p><p>        Sans looked like he had just won a lottery. "that's a nice name."</p><p>        You look away. "I guess.....um.....why did you kidnap me if you aren't going to hurt me?"</p><p>        He looked almost hurt. "just wanted to clear everything up." He turns a little blue around his cheek bones. "um....have you ever heard of soulmates?"</p><p>        Soulmates? not really. You've heard stories about things like the Red String of Fate and stuff like that but it was always just fairy tales and nonsense. </p><p>        "ok, how about this." He turns your head so that you're back to looking at him. "do you know what those lights mean?"</p><p>        You freeze up again and he raises his hands, both this time, in surrendur. "it's fine! they don't mean anything bad, i promise!"</p><p>        They don't, but if they aren't bad-you're now even more confused.</p><p>        He sighs again, he's been doing that a lot. "have you seen them around anyone else?"</p><p>        You remember when you saw them around that dog monster and nod slowly.</p><p>        "was it around a monster?"</p><p>        You nod again.</p><p>        "that's because they were dancing to something they call their soul's song." He tries to get closer without you noticing. "everyone has one, a song that is hidden deep within their soul. when you dance to it, your soul cries out for it's other half and the lights come as a result. what color was it when you saw it around that other monster?"</p><p>        "White."</p><p>        "that's because white is the color of their magic and the magic of their partner. your lights are green and blue-relax just because i saw them doesn't mean i'm gonna do anything."</p><p>        "Wait, give me a sec." You hold your hand up and furrow your eyebrows. "So you're saying that those lights, they're magic? and they are what connect me to my...uh..." You feel yourself blushing again. "soulmate?"</p><p>        He smiles, "yep."</p><p>        "But then why doesn't anyone else have them besides me?" You were getting even more confused. "A lot of other humans I know dance, but they don't get lights around them."</p><p>        "that's because you humans aren't as in tune with your souls as monsters are. your kind is so out of touch with it's magic, that it doesn't recognize it anymore." He hasn't stopped smiling with that gentle look. "i think that they only reason yours shows up is because your the soulmate of a monster."</p><p>        "A monster? Really? but who-" You freeze up when your brain recaps what happens at the party.</p><p>        "nice to see you again, angel. gonna stick around this time soulmate?"</p><p>        And cue the blush.</p><p>        Your face was on fire and you whip your head around to stare openly at the skeleton beside you, who was looking pretty relaxed despite the small bits of blue dusting his own cheeks. </p><p>        "see angel, my magic is blue, which is why half of the lights that show up around you are that color." He slowly gets a little closer. "the other color is green, which means that your soul is made of Kindness." He was now so close that one wrong move could result in the two of you kissing. "stars how lucky is that, a kindness soul as a soulmate."</p><p>        You were pretty sure that your brain had stopped functioning. You had never seen someone look at you like that before, and it was really messing you up. It didn't help that one of his hands had come up and started playing with the strands of your hair. </p><p>        "you see, when a monster meets their soulmate, it's like finding a part of you that you never knew was missing." you could have sworn his eye sockets had turned into hearts for a few seconds before it vanished. "and no matter what happens, you just can't ever live the same again without the other person being there, some have fallen down when their soulmates dusted because of how hard it was on them."</p><p>        You briefly remembered Napsta mentioning that falling down and dusted means death in monster terms, and you felt a bit more afraid learning that if you died it could result in the death of another.</p><p>        And you ran away when you first met him, making him think you had rejected him.</p><p>        You panic again. "Are you ok? Did I make it worse? you'renotgonnafalldownareyou!"</p><p>        He chuckles again, but doesn't move away, keeping you in your toocloseforcomfort position. "yeah, it hurt. but i understand that you were just scared and didn't know what was happening. i don't blame you for running after i spooked you like that. although i have to admit, it is a relief that you arent a monster hater, otherwise you wouldn't have been at that party."</p><p>        "I-I didn't mean to make you think-." Oh wow you're really messing this up, huh? </p><p>        You still couldn't get your head wrapped around this soulmate business. Although, now that you thought about it, you did feel a lot better than you usually do. It's like just being around him surrounded you in a blanket of protection, like you were finally home after a long trip. It fascinated you just as much as it freaked you out, but you can't say that you hated it.</p><p>        And it's not like you can leave now, not if it meant he would dust.</p><p>        Sans looked like he was contemplating moving even closer (we all know what that would have lead to *kissing noises, gets smacked by editor, continues writing*). when suddenly the door was literally kicked down.</p><p>        "SANS YOU CAN'T JUST TEXT ME THAT YOU HAD FOUND YOUR SOULMATE AND DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!" You were thrown into a bone crushing hug and almost panicked at the sight of yet another skeleton. While Sans looked a bit disappointed, he also seemed content to watch you suffer in your newly found prison.</p><p>        "sorry bro, needed to talk to her and clear things up." He winked at you.</p><p>        "HELLO HUMAN!" Sans' brother yells. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM SO HAPPY THAT MY BROTHER FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE TO CHEER HIM UP! NOW YOU CAN BE AROUND TO ACTUALLY HELP!"</p><p>        You look down at Sans to see him sweating slightly. He was still scared of you leaving, that it would be too much for you to handle. You look back at Papyrus who was beaming at you with such a bright smile that you considered getting sunglasses. You smiled gently and looked back at Sans.</p><p>        "That's right, Papyrus. I'm gonna make sure he's all cheered up."</p><p>        This wasn't going to happen overnight, but you had finally found something besides dancing that you made feel this good, and you were going to hold onto it for as long as you could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>